a surprise date to hell with neuro?
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: Neuro snatches up Yako and takes her to hell for a date(with Neuro not knowing what a date means yet), but things get a little passionate than planned after the meat buns and cakes... neuro x yako


AN: Haha imma back lol I'm thinking of Yako and Neuro, there is no better pair than those two, neuro being sadistic and all XD.

I don't own characters unfortunately but the plot is mine XD

A SURPRISE DATE TO HELL!?

Yako's POV

Ahh these double fat meat buns really are the best, hmmmm the textures is so soft and the smell is enticing if only I could eat it somewhere els…. 'PLONK' I felt claw like Hands push my head straight onto the desk.

"OUCH!"

"Sensei you're not doing any work?" he said looking innocent but then …

"How bold of you to do nothing for a servant. That's what you get for daydreaming you bug who's lower than a centipede." Said Neuro, he stared at me with those inhuman eyes that had rings of green circling the pupil. He smirked at me revealing those sharp teeth and said "get ready, we're going out…or rather, we're going down."

I looked at him, puzzled what in the name of buns was he talking about? But before I had time to argue he had picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and had charged out the window running at full speed down the building. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH are you bloody crazy? What are you doing we're gonna die!"

"we are going to the demon world but if I don't run fast enough to create an opening in the ground then yes YOU will die and I will survive "he said widening his eyes and smiling devishly. Oh god this demons gonna be the end of me (;*o* ;).

Neuro's POV

That stupid bug, she's staring stupidly at the bowl full of meat buns. *sigh it's been boring lately with no cases to solve. I sat back and threw my feet on the desk. My eyes scanned over Yako and surprisingly found myself amused. This girl is ridiculous, she eats like a pig yet never grows. The reason I'm becoming more human is your fault, showing me all sorts of emotions…this stupid bug is going to be the end of me.

I sat there continuing to stare at her, until I thought of something entertaining to do. When humans get bored a male and a female go on something called a 'date' no? So I thought taking her to the demon world might be entertaining, seeing her scared reactions really make my day :D. So I walked over grabbed her head, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She has such a small frame, I could easily break her if I'm not careful…..troublesome brat.

Normal POV

As they raced down the building faster and faster an opening in the ground appeared, it was a big swirl of colours waiting to engulf them. Yako sighed a breath of relief and just after Neuro said "oh it's not over yet when we go through we have to land safely from to sky of the demon world…. You're quite heavy I might drop you you know." Yako's expression went terrified at that and she held onto Neuro as tight as she could hanging on to dear life. Neuro's reaction however was rather unexpected, he felt his chest tighten a bit and felt a little warm on the cheeks…or maybe it's just because he's a super sadist and loves that horrified look on her face -_- .

After a few minutes they safely landed in the demon city but Yako still refused to let go so Neuro peeled her away and dropped her on the ground. He turned around and gazed at the city of demons and said loudly "welcome to the demon world cockroach."

Yako's POV

Holy shit that was one hell of a ride. And now I'm in hell Haha… oh god. I remembered holding on tightly to neuro and surprisingly his hair had smelt rather nice, he didn't smell like a human male but it was still, enticing? He did have quite the build though hidden under that ugly blue suit of his. "Are you thinking that I am quite fit despite the ugly blue suit I wear?" yet again a big clawed hand clomped down onto my head and a very scary looking face appeared next, smiling.

"YAH! Nononononono I'm sorry please don't sell me here or feed me to another one of your weird demon toys." He looked at me for a second then stood up and said.

"Don't be stupid, we will be busy sightseeing now let's start this thing humans call a date then shall we?"

…

…

D…

Da…

DATE!? Does this guy know what a date is? He probably think it's a thing that humans do when they're bored, I looked at him and he's staring back stupidly, I slapped my face because it looks like I guessed right.

Normal POV

They walked into the city infested with demons, there were so many of them looking so weird, there were ones with horns on their head, ones that were hopping around on one arm and there were even fish like beings swimming in the air above their heads. Yako looked around with wide eyes, she was clearly enjoying the sight of something new. Neuro smiled at this. There were stalls with unique looking food but Yako didn't dare touch it because of that time when Neuro offered her the poisoned demon food. She turned away with two big fat tears swinging this way and that. Neuro grabbed her head and turned it 360 around and said "that food isn't poisoned it's edible even for you pig." Yako instantly had sparkles return to her eyes and raced to the stall, scaring the owner by eating all the free to eat examples in a flash. Neuro looked at her with his beady eyes thinking why he is starting to feel attracted to this girl.

Neuro's POV

Why am I feeling attracted to that piggy, wait is this a mystery? I wonder how it'll taste if I solved it. I suddenly felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned and saw someone who could be called a friend, Miho. "It's been a long time birdie, still playing on the surface?"

"Of course. And what brings you here you dead fish?" great, a hindrance is here.

"Oh nothing just scrounging an…. Hey is that a human! It looks rather appetizing with such white flesh, I bet it's got nice blood too, wanna get her together?"

That idiot looked like she's gathered quite the attention now that the spell I put on her to make her invisible has worn off. Many demons had stopped and landed their gaze on her. "Interesting… sorry but that will prove quite difficult."

"NEUROOOOOO, let's go somewhere else I've already finished eating in this street, I'm still hungry."

"You pig, you sure eat a lot for a cockroach like yourself don't you."

"Hey don't be mean…who's that?" I almost forgot that Miho was behind me as I turned a saw a flash by my eyes and saw that he was now next to Yako. Shit. Miho held both her hands tightly and stared at her white skin.

"H…hey is this some kind of joke? Are you the owner of that shop? I'm sorry I ate all your weird looking crab/bun looking thing so..."

"she looks delicious Neuro, why would you keep something like this to yourself, even though you only have an appetite for mysteries at least bring some food for me once in a while, let's see her flavour shall we?" changing into a human form he grabbed her around the waist to stop her from struggling and with the other hand picked up one of her arms. The whole street had gone silent, in fact it looked like the whole city had gone silent. Maybe bringing this brat here was the wrong choice?

Normal POV

Miho licked her pale white arm and cut open a wound with his sharp nails. He bent his head slowly a licked of all the trickling red blood off her arm. " ! This is ecstasy! This is top quality" Yako whimpered as she felt more blood trickle down her arm.

Neuro went stiff, he's done it now. The air suddenly became very tense and gravity started lifting around him. His eyes went from green to ferocious and he chanted "777 tools of the demon world!"

Demon's fish frying pan!

Neuro threw it at Miho who looked rather startled and started to run but was caught up buy the pan, it swept him up and started to toss him over and over. Then out of nowhere fire appeared under the pan and the next thing was that the smell of fried fish drifted through the city. "You are now off of my 'friend' list"

Yako collapsed on to the ground shivering, and looked up at Neuro. She forced a smile and said "t…thanks Neuro, looks like you had to save me again."

"Stupid servant, I merely killed him because he dared interrupt me on my date."

They had both stood up now and were walking away in some direction." Umm… Neuro it's been bothering me for quite a bit but do your know what a date is?"

"Isn't that something humans do when they are bored?"

Neuro's POV

Of course I knew what it meant, I had just found out in a book store I quickly visited whilst she was eating.

Normal POV

Yako turned her head around and thought ' spot on' "urgh well it's when two people like each other you see and um… they start dating and going to places as couples showing that they like each other"

"Hmm? Interesting"

Yako be like *^*

" well basically I think you have someone better to do with other than me, first off I'm just a dirty little unwanted bug to you aren't I?" she said pouting and looking upset.

"Oh, that's anew expression." He grinned devilishly and grabbed he hand and dragged her into a small space between two buildings. "I never said you were dirty or unwanted now did i?" He pressed her up against the wall and put his face rather close to hers, they can both feel each other's breath on their faces. "I saw from a picture book that humans do this? How interesting, I get a very fast response from you, your blood is rushing and your cheeks are flushed, have you got a fever sensei?"

Yako be like */^/*

"Neuro! What are you doing, is this another one of your jokes stop this immed…!"

"Oh, a servant telling me what to do? How bold I'll carry on with my experiment then shall I? As punishment, from what I remember from the picture book they also did this." With the small space they had he twirled her short hair around his finger and leant in to lightly touch it with his lips.

Yako be like /A/

"Hmm what else was there" he came close to her ear and gently bit on it. She felt a shiver run through her body from his ice cold teeth.

"NEURO that's enough stop playing!" she snapped out of her stance and struggled, but nothing came of it, she can't break free of a demon. "Itadakimasu" said neuro. His large hands moved down her back and pulled her against him so they were locked tightly together. He looked at her with half closed eyes and said "the last page of that picture book they did something that interests me even more." He bent his head closer and closer never taking his eyes off the prey. Yako stared back at those beady eyes and couldn't resist anymore, before she knew it, Neuro's lips had landed on hers. They both looked into each other's eyes, unwilling to be the first to close their eyes and loose but eventually Yako gave out and her eyes had fluttered shut. Neuro's lips curled up at both sides, grinning at victory, he had planned to stop there but now he didn't want to. He was now tasting a mystery he had solved from the heart. He thought to himself 'so this is why I'm attracted to this stupid girl then, perhaps…just maybe it's that human emotion. He eventually also surrendered and his eyes had drifted shut. With their bodies tightly locked together and Neuro's hand around her waist, Yako unconsciously felt her hands climb up and rest on his shoulders.

But soon the kiss went from innocent to passionate.

Yako felt dampness against her lips and her eyes flashed open, Neuro was staring back at her, it's as if he had mentally sent her a message saying 'open' Yako refused furiously (mentally of course because it seems as though the space became smaller and she couldn't move back, in other words, she's locked to his lips) Neuro found this rather amusing so he slowly and lightly bought his hands upwards and slipped them under her loose t-shirt. Yako's eyes widened in shock as his cold skin came in contact with her hot skin. She gasped at that only for a short moment but that was all Neuro needed, he slipped inside her mouth and tasted the blueberry she had gobbled down at the last shop his eyes shone with excitement and Yako yet again was powerless and went limp. Neuro thought 'this mystery is already on the tip of my tongue, how ironic XD'

Yako be like ~#^#~

20 minutes later~~~

Back in the office in the human world

Yako stared at the floor in horror and replayed everything in her mind…just what the heck did she do? What the heck did HE do? Akane-chan looked at that reaction and excitedly whipped her hair back and forth, she typed on the computer and turned it around, it said 'you finally kissed then huh hehe ^v^' "Akane-chaaaaaaan!" I'm forsaken, I'm never going to be able to buy a sweet bun again I won't be able to walk into a food shop freely and think 'I'm free and pure all of myself will be given to food'

She slowly, in jerking motions like a robot, turned her head to stare at the demon that caused this. He looked back and said "a mere servant should just be good and listen to its master shouldn't she?" an amused grin showed up showing those sharp teeth.

*knock knock. The two friend detectives came into the office block with boxes of fried rice and said "we're back, what were you two up to then?"

"Sasazuka san daskude (help me) Neuro he…mph" Neuro clamped his hand over her mouth with extreme force and said,

"Haha no worries sensei here was just telling me not to pretend I'm a demon and pretend I'm going to the demon world to do indecent stuff right sensei?" he smiled at her.

Two detectives-sweat drop

Akane- sweat drop.

When the detectives went to unpack the rice neuro turned back to Yako and whispered to her "let's go on another date next time shall we? It is what humans do when they are bored riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" he revealed a devishly charming smile.

Yako's POV

God help me…

THE END.

AN: omg omg this is my first time writing something like this plz review and tell me what you think XD so nervous was it ok? Next I'm gonna to Yako x sai, Last episode in anime there was a spark there XD. Plz review thanks for reading XD.


End file.
